Content Impact List
ℳ '''I just want a family!' ''This wiki contains innapropriate content for minors Listed below is an incomplete list of notable content in MossiMovies which may be advisable to observe if there are misconceptions about the ratings. The Martin Luther Movie Content Impact - 3/10. *There is one use of the phrase, "Burn in Hell". *Two boys attack eachother after one exclaims "I'ma Gonna Get Ya!". *Two boys are shown pushing and shoving aggressively until one is pushed over. Live Or Die Content Impact - 5/10. *Numerous bodies are shown on the ground, no blood is visible. *A boy is attacked by a monster, who forces him into a cave. *There are numerous screams from both the boy and the monster in a disturbing nature. *There are several close ups of the monster's horrific face. The Four Bears Content Impact - 1/10. *A bear is shown to have fallen from a tree. *A bear is shown to be apprehended by authorities in a cruel nature. Fraser and Xavier in WW2 Content Impact - 7/10. *The entire nature of the movie is similar to that of the Holocaust. *Two boys simulate warfare with plastic guns, no blood is shown, nor added firing sounds. *Two boys are shown in a struggle which ends with one of them being tied up as a hostage. *One boy is implied to have been spat on by his opponent. *A boy with a bad over his head is part of a simulation where he is executed. *A boy and a girl are shown dropping to the ground after implied gunfire. Fairies Content Impact - 2/10. *There are numerous screams from two boys which are in less of a comedic nature and rather an upsetting nature. *Plastic guns are shown but are not used. When Ugly People Get Mad Content Impact - 1/10. *A boy is shown screaming crazily as he trashes a room. This is in a more comedic nature however. Pram Theft Auto Content Impact - 4/10. *The overall tone is dark and unsettling. *From a first person perspective, combat is shown with the use of a drumstick on a boy. *A boy is implied to have been striked by a sword and falls to the ground after shouting. *Motion is slowed down as a boy is shown being injured, a slow scream is heard which can be unsettling. Peaceful Bushwalk Content Impact - 5/10. *The video is shown to be pleasant, colourful and relaxing, just before a boy appears and fills the entire screen with his face screaming. This is intended to scare the audience. Suction-Cup Gun Rampage Content Impact - 3/10. *A plastic gun is used by two boys to fire at their friends. This is done in a friendly manner. *One boy expresses his desire to fire the gun at his teacher, with the hopes of disturbing him. Revenge of the Chickens Content Impact - 1/10. *A boy is shown unsettling a group of chickens by chasing them with a rake. This is done over comedic music which implies the scene is not intended to upset audiences. MossiMen Get Scared Content Impact - 2/10. *A group of boys are shown to be drawn to a certain area off-screen; they are then shown running away in fear. The reason is not shown nor explained. Lost in the Bush Content Impact - 6/10. *One use of the word, "Sh*t." *The text and transitioning used for the video is of a worrying nature. *A group of boys are shown in a large forest alone. With implications that something is in there with them. *Gunfire sounds are used, but no guns or bullets are seen. Nobody is shown to be injured. *A group of boys are shown expressing frustration as well as rushing and dodging bullets. Swat Force - Episode 1: It Begins Content Impact - 6/10. *Three boys are shown panicking in an underground cavern, while war sounds and explosions are heard. The camera also shakes heavily in time with the attacks. *Three uses of the word "Hell" and two uses of the word "Ass". *Gunfire sounds are used as three boys use fake guns to fire back. No bullets or blood is shown. *Two boys are shown to be in hysterics numerous times. *Two boys get into a moderate argument and are shown shoving eachother. Escape From Hawke House Content Impact - 5/10. *Gunfire sounds are heard over a black screen, when the footage reappears, a boy is shown to have been shot and killed. Blood is visible near his head. *A boy is shown to be tasting the blood of another injured or dead boy. This is done in a comedic nature. *A boy is shown to be authentically hitting his head on the end of table. The Optimist Content Impact - 7/10. *One use of the word "B*tch" and one use of "Hell". *A boy implies that another character has killed himself off-screen. *A boy is hit with a school bag and then slapped in the face by another boy. *Two boys engage in a physical fight, which results in one boy being thrown to the ground. *A boy and a girl are confronted by a criminal who demands their possessions and yells angrily. *A girl is shown to be shot in the head with a fake gun, no blood is shown, but added audio is heard. *The line "Smoking too much of the stuff." is used, which is a drug reference. Swat Force - Episode 2: Escalation Content Impact - 5/10. *Three boys engage in warfare by using fake guns. Gunfire sounds are added. *Two uses of the word "Hell", one use of "Pissing" and one use of "Bastard". *Two boys are shown in hysterics numerous times. *One boy is implied to have been shot and falls to the ground. He then wakes up in a comedic fashion. *Three boys scream as they are captured by a tall stranger. *Guns are shown being pointed at a boy who is being interrogated. *There is a drug reference in which a character exclaims, "What are you smoking!?" *A boy is shown shooting down another boy, no blood or bullets are shown. Only gun sounds. *Two boys get into a moderate argument and shove eachother. Hunted Trailer Content Impact - 2/10. *A cat is shown in a trailer that implies it is in serious danger. Christmas Time (Get in Line) Content Impact - 8/10. *A boy is shown up close in an artistic mask as he screams "Time to die!" *One use of "F*ck", one use of "Motherf*cker" and one use of "Sh*t". *A masked boy screams in a disturbing way as he speeds towards the camera. MossiMovie Stunts Games I Content Impact - 2/10. *A boy is shown riding a skateboard and then crashing into a large box. *A boy is shown being spun off a rip-stick. *A boy is shown being sent down a hill in a large tire, his screams are heard numerous times. This is in a comedic nature however. Interview with a Richoguy13 Content Impact - 8/10 *A series of clips from previous releases play, the theme is injuries. During this segment, a violent horror film is edited together to make the impression a character has had their blown off. *A boy is shown hitting himself several times on the head with a plastic bottle. This is mostly for comedy. *A boy cuts his own arm with a knife and appears pleased, again, this is for comedy and is hardly realistic. *A boy slaps his own leg with great force, causing him to react, You stupid d*ck! The Tassie Devil's Rejects Content Impact - 9/10. *A boy is shown being attacked by a Tasmanian Devil toy. In the next scene, blood is all over the boy's throat and hands. *The Tassie Devil is shownt to be alive and moves quickly. *Two boys exchange worried expressions are they endure various roars from the toy Devil. *A boy is savagely attacked and killed by the Tassie Devil, which is shown as it attacks his chest and face. Lots of blood is visible. Both boys are shown screaming and panicking as it happens. *After a quiet calm scene, the movie suddenly jumps to a boy completely covered in blood, lying on the floor of a shower which also has blood spread over it. A boy is shown screaming at the sight of this. *A boy is shown to be under severe stress as he panics in the dark. *A boy is shown covered in blood but still alive; he is seen crying in a crouched position against a wall. *A boy is shown firing a gun which kills the Tassie Devil. No bullets or additional blood are shown. Only gun sounds. *The boy is shown struggling to get up and walks with a limp as he leaves the room covered in blood.